


The Art Of Persuasion

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Antonia Bevell, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean and Cas Rescue Sam, Evil Antonia Bevell, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Reference to Torture, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Toni Bevell is an expert at getting people to tell her things she wants to know, but so far Sam Winchester has proved resistant.But when she learns Sam is with pup, another plan forms.If she is Sam’s alpha....he’ll tell her everything.  All she has to do is make it so.
Relationships: Antonia Bevell/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	The Art Of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Sam suffers a lot in this story though the torture is ‘offscreen’, it is referenced, and then Toni does worse.
> 
> Sam is physically okay by the end of the story, but mentally and emotionally, no.

She’s gotten used to Sam’s pain. 

He is still stoic and that she finds to be a marvel. There’s always a flinch when she comes into the room, and a poorly hidden desperation in his eyes as he sees her knives, or a garrotte, or clamps, or whatever implement she brings in to use on him for that session.

But then he settles, as if submitting to the inevitable. 

Toni knows better, though; Sam is finding strength in the acceptance of his situation. 

She would be an utter fool if she thinks he has in any way given up. 

A dead fool.

She is beginning to see why the Winchesters have such a reputation, especially if Dean is anything like his brother and omega.

And that’s where things get complicated.

Had she known Sam was with pup, there are many...methods….she’d used to try and eke information from him that she would not have, but the doctor she brought in while Sam was drugged into a stupor confirmed it was still well, and gave her a look of disapproval.

Some alphas reacted at their core instinctual level when an omega was threatened or ill treated, especially one bearing a pup.

Toni’s had him replaced, since she hasn’t time to be dealing with illogical alphas who let their biology do their thinking for them.

She’s done her own thinking, and since in all Sam’s screams of agony, when he was able to scream, there hasn’t been a single word of intelligence she could use to locate his brother, another method is called for.

And she knows just what to do.

++

It’s hard to look up as Sam hears the door open; he suspects the muscle in his shoulder is torn, from fighting the restraints when she dug needles under his fingernails, but he bites down on the pain and raises his head anyway.

It’s with suspicion that he notices she isn’t carrying anything. No icepicks, no syringes, no whip, no plastic bag.

The only time he saw her without her _instruments of The Art of Persuasion_ as she called them, was that first time, after he was restrained down here and she came to speak to him.

To give him a chance to be reasonable, and inform her of his brother’s location.

Apparently, the possibility of Dean being dead was an _impossibiity_.

Sam can see why she thinks like that; these people have been watching them, studying them, and they might be as used to the regular resurrections as they’ve been themselves.

But that’s done, now. There’s no chance of Dean coming back this time, not even with Chuck’s help (and Sam thinks that, given what they’ve done for him, God was especially ungrateful about it all).

He doesn’t have the energy to keep trying to convince Toni of that, though. Instead, he’s used the time when he can think, the lull between bouts of being in such sharp immediate pain that he thinks he might die, to learn her like she’s learned them.

She gives away more than she thinks, and Sam gathers all the tiny pieces and starts to pull them together even when the pain is still there but just less like his body has been shredded into bloody, meaty strips and more like he got hit by a big truck and knocked to the side of the road in a broken heap.

This is something he and Dean have learned to do: think and operate through the pain, because so many times in their lives, there’s just been no choice.

And he has even more reason to keep doing so; Dean might be gone, but the life Sam’s carrying inside of him isn’t, despite Toni’s abuse, he can feel it in there, and so he is going to get through this, going to escape, going to survive and bring his pup into the world.

Hopefully he can find wherever Cas was banished to, and the angel can heal him, and then, once Sam’s given birth, they can decide what to do about these _Men Of Letters_.

But right now…

“I want to apologise,” Toni says.

Sam eyes her. She is seemingly sincere, though she doesn’t overdo the performance with any handwringing.

“Had I know you were carrying a pup, my….questions...would have been put to you differently.”

Sam huffs. 

Toni frowns, and then sighs, as if Sam’s being unreasonable just by doubting that she has the capacity for even limited mercy.

And then she’s moving towards him.

There’s something different in her approach, this time. Before, there was never any doubt that she meant to hurt him, that it was an necessary unpleasantness but one she would inflict with British efficiency.

Now…. She’s closing on him slowly, hands gently raised as if trying to calm a hurt, hissing animal.

“What are you doing?”

They’re the first words he’s spoken to her in hours, and he wonders, briefly, if she will find it frustrating that for all the pain she’s inflicted on him this past day, two days (he has no idea anymore, he could have been down here for a week), it’s this that makes him talk.

“I will be a good alpha to you, Sam,” Toni says. “You, your pup, you’ll have no complaints. I realise things become somewhat extreme down here, and I apologise for that, but you must see you bear some of the blame.

“No matter. You’re a legacy, your pup will be a legacy. Once you’re part of our family, you’ll see.”

Holy fuck. Sam tries to rear back, desperate when he realises her intent, but all he manages to do is tip the chair back.

His arms are still cuffed behind it and he screams as the pain from his existing injuries ramps up.

At least he doesn’t break any bones, or hit his head on the floor, but it does make it easier for her.

She has an alpha’s strength, which wouldn’t be an issue most other times; Sam’s big and he’s strong too, and it’s not the first time some knothead’s tried to force the issue.

But it’s physical strength he needs now, and that’s all but gone (he thinks, his head distancing itself from the panic racing through him, that Cas will have a fit when he sees the state of him, and that the angel will have a lot of healing to do).

He could resist Toni’s torture indefinitely, because it’s just pain, but this….

This is something he can’t withstand, that he can’t fight, and he yells and screams and threatens.

He even begs, without shame, and sobs for his family, finally, to come for him.

Toni shushes him, stroking the hair back from his face.

“Your family is here, Sam,” she says. “We are your family now.”

++

He resists, she’d expected no less, but given his condition it’s a futile effort.

It’s easy enough to leave him restrained, but free of the chair, and turn him over on the floor.

She’s careful, because while this is an excellent idea (though it took some effort to convince Dr. Hess of the same), if any harm befalls the pup Sam’s already bearing, it will all backfire.

She wants to use Sam’s biology to bring him into the fold, to her; in a sense, she’s doing him a favour.

His alpha shouldn’t be his own _brother_ , and when they observed exactly what the dynamic in the Winchesters’ relationship was, it just further cemented the Old Men’s belief that the world would be better off without them.

This will save him, and his pup, and once it’s done...well, there will be a period of adjustment, and she knows Sam will resent her, but there won’t be much he can do about it.

He’ll be bonded to her, and she’ll be able to find out everything she wants to know.

Perhaps later, once he’s pupped and recovered, she’ll put her own offspring inside him, just to make sure he understands who he belongs to now.

But first things first.

She whispers calm enticements to him as he trembles beneath her, sometimes shuddering so hard that she has to wait before she can continue slicing off his clothes.

It leaves him bare and shaking, partially due to fear but also due to the low temperature in the cellar, though she suspects the legacy of his interrogation also has something to do with that.

Well, once this is done, and he is hers, she’ll arrange to have him relocated out of here. Treated, and cared for, because while taking him will be the work of minutes, overall this is a long game she’s playing.

She can command Sam’s biology, but she’ll need to win over his mind.

He cries when she fucks into him, trying to crawl away, but it’s easy enough to hold him in place, despite the differences in their size.

He’s too bloodied and broken for more than a token attempt at escape, but he tears his knee open on the concrete, and she pets his back, and tries to calm him with soft worldess sounds, and promises that as horrid as this has all been, it will be over soon.

As her knot starts to form, Sam struggles harder, but it makes no difference.

He can’t stop her now.

++

Sam wails as he feels Toni starting to swell up inside of him. Once she’s knotted him, all she haas to do is lean down, and bite him, dig her teeth in around the mark Dean left, and that’ll be it.

It’s a fucked up world where his biology will control who can control him, but it was a different world when that was Dean.

Because Dean never did. He made sure Sam knew he was his own omega first, before he was Dean’s, and even then the claim of ownership worked both ways.

Dean’s was just as much his, and any decision they made, they made together.

He doubts he’ll have anything like that kind of autonomy when Toni’s done, but it’s that she’s taking from him what he has...had...with Dean.

Overwriting it, and he wants to rage and fight, but all he can do is try again to inch away from her, drag himself across that cold hard ground when it’s like broken glass under his skin.

And it doesn’t help anyway.

He wonders about the pup. Will he resent it? He wants to scream ‘no’, but he will be carrying the pup of someone who’s no longer his alpha (even as his head denies it, insists that Dean will always be his alpha, he knows it isn’t that simple) and his system will be fucked up.

There’s a reason why omegas who take on new mates, for whatever reason, don’t tend to have pups from that second relationship if they already have one or more from the first.

Toni has every part of him in her hands, under his control, and Sam knows he’ll never be free again.

He dosn’t register at first that the door leading down to the cellar has opened, doesn’t hear the footsteps as someone comes downstairs, and maybe Toni doesn’t either, because she doesn’t pull out (there’s still time, her knot is thick and hard but not fully formed, not locked inside him yet) .

Then there’s a single sound, a sharp crack that echoes around him, and Toni pulls out so sharp that it hurts but it’s nothing compared to what Sam knows would lie ahead for him.

He looks around, not sure what’s happened, and sees her lying a couple of feet from him, on her side, body facing him.

There’s a bullet hole just above her nose; from there, he can’t see, but he suspects most of her brain will be splattered over the floor and wall behind her.

But who?

“Sam!”

He sobs at that voice, and fights to turn over, to get out of the cuffs, but then someone is touching him, lifting him up, and he’s in Dean’s arms, face smushed against Dean’s Henley and his brother’s alive.

He’s alive.

++

Dean fucks up the wards trapping Cas outside, and then picks the handcuffs around Sam’s wrists before gathering his brother back to him.

He doesn’t look at Toni once. Isn’t sure he won’t go over there and do something indescribable to her body when he realises what she’s done to Sam.

She’s not in there anymore, but his anger is enough that he thinks it could reach her wherever she’s gone to (down, he thinks, let it be down, and he’s going to speak to Crowley, going to make sure if that’s where she is that he makes her suffer).

Cas comes running in, no longer kept out by the magical barriers the bastards set up (and Dean wonders how they knew, how long he and his family have been watched by them to be this ready), and looks utterly horrified at the scene that greets him.

He immediately drops to his knees beside the brothers, and puts one hand on Sam’s shoulder, and the other on his forehead, and a bright gleam moves across Sam’s body.

When it’s done…. Dean wants to say it looks like nothing happened, but he’d be lying.

Sam isn’t carrying a single wound, or a bruise, and his skin is clean of blood and sweat, even his hair, but you’d have to be blind to look at him and not know what happened down here.

He sends a prayer to Cas, and the angel closes his eyes, and then shakes his head.

Good. Dean knew what that bitch was trying to do, he could tell the moment he saw her trying to knot his brother, his omega, but it didn’t work.

Sam’s okay, their bond unbroken.

Their pup’s okay.

Dean still has his family.

He has questions, too. Today, he and Cas killed maybe half a dozen people to get to Sam; there was no time to interrogate, not when Sam was in trouble.

But everything around him speaks of a bigger operation than just six kidnapping fuckers who were like a cross between James Bond and those fucks from _Hostel_.

Right now, it doesn’t matter. Dean gets Sam up. His clothes and shoes are gone, so Dean puts his jacket on Sam and Cas carries him to the car.

Sam says very little on the way home, not even reacting to Mary.

Dean isn’t sure Sam’s even aware of their presence now he’s safe, as if his mind is taking the opportunity to heal now he knows they have him back.

He drives, Cas keeping careful watch for any suspicious vehicles around them, now they know that they’re targets, while Mary holds Sam to her, wrapped in a blanket, in the back seat.

What they’ll do now, Dean doesn’t know. He has no plan of attack when he doesn’t know who their enemy is.

One thing’s for sure: that won’t stop him keeping his family safe.


End file.
